Hills Have Eyes: Remaining Pieces
by Kaven
Summary: The remaining pieces of what was once a great family. Together Doug, Brenda, Bobby, Catherine, and Beast have survived the past, but can they survive the present? Will they make it out of the hills alive, or will they be taken in by the vicious creatures?
1. Remaining Pieces

All they could do was be happy. Even if for that one moment. They had their only member of their family back. Truth be told, neither Brenda or Bobby had been expecting Doug to return, let alone with Catherine or Beast. They held onto their brother-in-law. They still were in shock.

They took Doug over to the SUV. He fell onto the front seat, laying down. They tied Beast up on the tailgate. Brenda found one of Catherine's bottles in the back seat, it was half full. She fed the baby as Bobby looked to Doug. " God man. You look terrible. " he said, shaking his head. He noticed Doug's left hand. " Man, 2 fingers gone huh? "

Doug heard Bobby, but didn't really understand anything he said. Doug just wanted to drift off into a mindless sleep. He got up, sighing. He turned to Bobby. " Got anymore bullets? " he asked. Bobby nodded. " Still got a whole clip. " he said, getting up. Brenda came over. " Doug, you need to sleep. Please. I'll take care of Catherine. " Doug nodded, crawling into the back. Bobby looked to Doug. " Take that off. I'm wearing two shirts, you can have one. Do you want the sweatshirt or the T? " he asked. Doug removed his bloody shirt, " Um, the T-Shirt. " he said. Bobby removed the T-Shirt. It was a big tight on Doug, but it was better then what he had been wearing.

Bobby made his way to the back of the SUV, sitting, he took his gun, ejecting the current empty clip and putting in the new one. He wondered if his father had brought any more, but he didn't want to disturb Doug by opening the door and such. Bobby tucked the gun into his waistband, checking his watch. 4:25. It would be getting dark sooner then he expected.

Doug awoke around 10 to find the two had started a fire. He wondered how, but didn't question. He stepped out into the darkness. He joined Bobby and Brenda around the fire. " Where's Catherine? " he asked. " I put her in the front seat. " said Brenda. Doug nodded. After a little bit, Doug made his way over to Beast, petting the dog. The dog probably hadn't understood anything that had happened. But the dog was loyal, and had helped him alot. Doug gave Beast one last pat and looked to Bobby and Brenda.

" I've gotten all the sleep I'm probably going to get. You two can go sleep if you want, I'll take Catherine. " he said. The teens agreed, they both needed sleep. He took his baby, watching the fire. Bobby came back out, handing Doug his gun, incase anything happened. Doug refused to take it, and Bobby told him about the pickaxe in one of the mutant's head a little ways. Doug said he would go get it. Morning came faster then they had expected.

" Doug! " Bobby said, shaking Doug's shoulder. Doug awoke. " You fell asleep man. " said Bobby, surveying the area. " Doesn't look like anything happened. I see you got the pickaxe. " he said, and Doug nodded. " Wheres Catherine? " asked Doug. Brenda brought the baby over to Doug. " She got any bottles left? " asked Doug. Brenda gave him the empty milk bottle. " What time is it? " asked Doug. His watch was long past not working, atleast not right, it currently read 2:00 A.M.

Bobby looked at his, " 9:43. " he said. Doug got up. " We'll head for the gas station at 10. " he said, grabbing his bloody shirt from the SUV. He searched through the SUV, and toward the end of his search, he found a knife under the driver's seat. He figured it was Bobs. He questioned Bobby about it, but all Bobby said was take it. Doug slipped it into his pocket.

All three of them knew what time it was now. They unchained Beast, who was eager to roam the hills. They began their trek toward the gas station, not sure if they would make it before nightfall. Doug promised he would not let anything happen to the teens, or the baby. Doug was rested, and although he felt like shit, he was with the teens to the gas station, expecting the unexpected.


	2. Safe?

They walked for what seemed like forever. They took turns holding the baby and holding the dog's leash, but Bobby and Brenda both gave Doug shorter turns, knowing after what their brother in law had went through, he deserved to walk without carrying things, although he still wanted to hold his daughter. As the day went on, they thought they had definatley made a wrong turn.

Bobby, whom was currently holding Beast's leash, checked his watch. Almost noon. They had walked for some time now. Soon enough, when all hope was lost, the outline of the gas station appeared in the distance. They all sighed and continued walking. Suddenly Beast turned and tugged on the chain, barking furiously. Bobby took out his handgun, aiming at around. He saw nothing. Doug and Brenda took a glance around too, and also saw nothing. " Beast, c'mon. " said Bobby, continuing for the gas station.

At almost 2 they arrived at the station. They noticed the out house was open, and they took a look in. They saw the remains of the gas station owner, and a shotgun. Doug grabbed the shotgun, and cocked it. They all walked in, and sighed in relief. They fell onto the counter. Bobby and Brenda split a bag of chips while Doug filled up Catherine's bottle. Doug then found some cheese crackers and ate them. After they ate and drank to their desire, they washed up. Doug found some rubbing alcohol, and, even though it was going to hurt like hell, disinfected all his wounds. He found some clean wrapping bandages, and wrapped his left hand up halfway decent.

Brenda continued to feed Catherine, while Bobby went into the back, looking around. Bobby looked into the tables, and found the bag and other belongings of people. He searched through them, and immediatley called back Doug and Brenda. They came back, and saw the missing ear, the news paper clipings, and all the stuff. Doug found a box of shotgun shells, and reloaded the shotgun. Brenda went out and tied up Beast to a pole, giving him some water.

Doug tried both the phone in the store, and his cell phone. Neither of them worked. Bobby was still in the back, and he was pocketing all the money that was in the bags. He decided if they did make it out alive, he wanted them to be able to pay rent.It was starting to get dark. Brenda was putting Catherine to sleep. Bobby and Brenda would sleep on the floor, Doug would sleep in the chair.

They all had difficulty sleeping. Brenda and Bobby ultimatley moved to the back, where there was a table and a chair, leaving Doug up front. Suddenly Bobby heard a crash and a scream. He jumped up, grabbing his handgun, he ran out. Brenda soon followed, and Bobby stopped, Doug was gone. So was Catherine. Bobby ran outside with Brenda, Doug was nowhere in sight, and Beast was barking like crazy. " Doug! " yelled Bobby.


End file.
